The invention relates to a cup holding device to be equipped in a compartment of an automobile or the like for holding a beverage container, such as a can, a cup, and a PET bottle.
FIG. 5 schematically shows a conventional cup holding device 50 disposed to a portion of an instrument panel 40 in a compartment of an automobile. The device is structured such that a holding main fame 51 is provided with vertical inserting holes 55, and holding members 52 are rotatably assembled to the holding main fame 51 through an engagement between an axle S and axle holes 56a. Each of the holding members 52 is rotatably urged in one direction by an urging device 59, so that a container inserted into the vertical inserting hole 55 is supported in a container diameter direction to thereby stably be held.
A pair of the vertical inserting holes 55 is provided parallel on a flat plate 53 with a partition wall 55a therebetween, and each of the vertical inserting holes 55 is provided with a continued notch portion 56 on one side thereof. The holding member 52 is attached to the notch portion 56. Through holes 56a are formed at side surfaces opposite to the notch portion 56 on a coaxial line. Rotation restricting steps 56b are formed on an inner wall portion. A front portion 57 of each holding member 52 abuts against a side surface of a container, and attaching base portions 58 project at both rear sides thereof. Each attaching base portion 58 is provided with a through axle hole 58a and a projection 58b corresponding to the step portion 56b. 
In the above-described structure, as shown in FIG. 5, each holding member 52 is positioned relative to the corresponding notch portion 56 in a state that a coil spring as the urging device 59 is disposed between the both base portions 58. The axle S is inserted through a hole 56a on one vertical inserting hole side, an axle hole 58a on one holding member side, a hole 56a on the other vertical inserting hole side, and an axle hole 58a on the other holding member side. The axle S is a long shaft with both ends provided with E-rings or the like to prevent the shaft from coming out. In an assembled state, the holding member 52 is supported horizontally by an urging force of the urging device 59. When a container is inserted into the vertical inserting hole 55, the holding member 52 is rotated downward against the urging force of the urging device 59, abuts against the side surface of the container in an inclined state according to an outer diameter of the container, and pushes the container in a radial direction thereof to thereby hold the container against an opposite side surface.
In the above structure, although the containers with different outer diameters can be stably held, there are the following problems in order to reduce a production cost. First, with the structure, the axle S has to be inserted from the outer side in a state where each holding member 52 and the urging device 59 are disposed in the notch portion 56. Also, the end portions of the axle S are required to be provided with the E-rings or the like to prevent the axle S from coming off. Thus, not only a large number of the parts are required, but also it takes a long time to assemble the urging device 59, resulting in poor assembly workability and a higher cost. Incidentally, an exclusive axle may support each of the holding members 52. In that case, however, the number of parts is further increased.
Since the main components are formed of a molded resin, the axle may be formed integrally with the holding main frame and the holding members to reduce the number of the parts. However, in that case, since the holding members 52 are disposed in the notch portions 56 of the holding main frame 51, for example, when the axle S is integrally formed on the side of the holding main frame, the axle can not be engaged with the axle hole on the side of the holding member 52 unless the holding member 52 is disposed with a play with respect to the notch 56.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made and an object of the invention is to provide a cup holding device, wherein the number of parts is reduced with a simple configuration, and assembly workability of the device is improved, thereby reducing a production cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.